


The Morning After

by sassbewitchedmyass



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: Baby Brinny has friends and I LOVE IT, fluffy goodness, this is what happened and you can’t change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassbewitchedmyass/pseuds/sassbewitchedmyass
Summary: Not as sexy as the title sounds but still hella cute.





	The Morning After

Brienne slipped quietly through the door into Sansa's chambers, so as not to interrupt her Lady's conversation with her sister. Every morning since they had been reunited, the girls took breakfast together in Sansa's chambers. And they had offered her a standing invitation to join them whenever she wished. At first, she was hesitant. Who wants a silent awkward giant in their female discussions? But the first morning Arya had seemed genuinely interested in Brienne's tales about her travels and Sansa laughed openly with her about her rocky beginnings with Podrick. After that, she had joined them every morning. The girls seemed to enjoy her company as much as she enjoyed theirs. And for Brienne, who had never truly had any female friends, she cherished it more than words could say. 

Arya laughed out loud just as Brienne sat down at the table. “Well, maybe if you had a man to sleep next to, you'd be in a better mood too!"

"Arya!" Sansa sputtered. 

"It's true! Ask Brienne." 

Brienne's head jerked up and met Sansa's wide eyes. 

"Brienne?" Sansa questioned.

"I...I..." She stammered. 

Just then a knock came at the door.   
"Enter." Sansa called. The door opened and Jaime stuck his tousled head through the crack. He spotted Brienne and smiled, opening the door fully and walking in. 

"Could I speak to Ser Brienne for a moment, my lady?"Jaime asked. 

"Anything you need to say to Ser Brienne you can say in front of us. Right, Brienne?" Arya said with a smirk

"I..." Brienne faltered. "Yes, that's right."

Jaime hesitated and looked from her to Arya and Sansa and then he blushed. Brienne had never seen him blush, but a furious flush was creeping from his collarbones to his hairline.   
He glanced down then and said so softly she almost couldn't hear him. "I believe you have my tunic."

"I'm sorry? What was that?"Arya laughingly asked. 

She damn well heard him. Dear Gods, don't repeat it, Jaime. His gaze drifted to hers and he gave that crooked grin she adored so much. Seven hells, he's going to repeat it. 

He looked directly at Arya and spoke. “I said, that I believe the lady is wearing my tunic."  
Sansa's eyes widened and darted to her. Brienne could feel the heat rising to her face. She glared at Jaime but his gaze was still focused on Arya. 

"And why would she have your tunic, Ser Jaime?"

"I'm assuming you already know, but for the benefit of the Lady Sansa, I'll divulge the happenings of last night." His gaze swung to Sansa. "Your Lady knight and I fuc-"

Brienne stood to her feet so fast, her chair slammed into the floor behind her. She pointed a finger at Jaime and gritted out, "Don't you dare, Jaime Lannister!"

"That's a confession right there, my dear." Jaime laughed. 

Brienne was about to lunge for him. To haul off and punch him or strangle him, she wasn't sure yet. 

"Do you love her?" Sansa questioned quietly.   
Everyone in the room froze and then Jaime's eyes went soft and he gave a trembling smile. "I do, Lady Sansa. With every breath in my body. For whatever that's worth." 

Brienne's breath caught and she could feel tears burning at the back of her eyes. He hadn't told her. She had speculated but neither one of them had ever said the words. And now here he was, confessing his love, not only to her but to the little family she had made for herself. 

She dragged her gaze away from Jaime to look at Arya and Sansa. Arya had a triumphant gleam in her eyes and Sansa was looking at her lap with a soft smile. 

Jaime was in front of Brienne in three quick strides. He ran his hand through her hair and then let it rest on the back of her neck. Touching his forehead to hers he murmured, "I do love you, you know." 

"Yes, I know. You just said so." She whispered. 

He pulled back from her and laughed. “My Lady Knight is so cheeky the morning after."  
"Jaime," She groaned.   
He stepped away and directed his gaze to Sansa. “My Lady, I was hoping to stay at Winterfell, with your blessing."

"How long?" Sansa questioned with a small smile.   
Jaime glanced at Brienne and asked, "How long, Brienne?"  
“What?"  
"How long will we be staying at Winterfell?"  
"I- I don't know."  
His gaze lingered on her for a moment, his eyes shining, and then it drifted back to Sansa. 

"For the foreseeable future. If you'll have me, my lady." 

"Winterfell welcomes you, Ser."


End file.
